


Between the Lines

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: If his life was a comic book…<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine in any way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines

Howard's pretty sure that, if someone turned his life into a comic book, he'd be a Jewish superhero known by the size of his nose. The Schnozz, they'd call him. This is in his deepest, darkest, most fearful dreams, though. In his happier fantasies, he's akin to Supes, or Batman, or pretty much any Avenger. And he has a kind of a secret man-crush on Captain America, because, short little guy turned into strapping superhero? Yeah. 

Bernadette, he figures, would be the scientist who helped create the serum to turn him into the muscular superhero he deserves to be. And while she loves him for who he is in the first place, she absolutely adores him with extra height and muscles and a nice long schlong. 

(Actually, Howard wouldn't mind a nice, long schlong, either.)

And if he's dreaming, he might as well wish for a mint-condition light sabre, too.


End file.
